Wolke
thumb|350px|Cumuluswolken, im Hintergrund Amboss eines Cumulonimbus Eine Wolke ist meist eine Ansammlung von Wassertröpfchen, die in einigem Abstand zur Erdoberfläche in der Atmosphäre schweben. Wie bei bodennahem Nebel oder Dunst, handelt es sich um die sichtbaren Kondensationsprodukte des Wasserdampfs, der leichter ist als Luft (62,5 % des Luftgewichtes) und daher nach oben steigt, aber zu Wassertröpfchen kondensiert, sobald er eine entsprechend kalte Luftschicht erreicht. Bei höheren Wolken oder bei niedrigen Temperaturen können Wolken teilweise oder vollständig aus Eiskristallen bestehen, wobei sie dann in der Regel Resublimationsprodukte darstellen. In der meteorologischen Systematik werden sie den Hydrometeoren zugerechnet. In geringerem Umfang sind in ihnen auch solche Teilchen enthalten, die in Abgasen, Rauch oder Staub (Koniologie) vorkommen. Anzutreffen sind Wolken hauptsächlich in der Troposphäre, zum Teil auch in der Stratosphäre und Mesosphäre (leuchtende Nachtwolken). In ihrer Entstehung und somit auch ihren Eigenschaften sind sie unterschiedlich. Sie stellen leicht beobachtbare Merkmale der Wetterlage dar. Durch die richtige Deutung von Form, Aussehen und Höhe sowie die zeitliche Veränderung der Merkmale lassen sich Aussagen zur lokalen Wetterentwicklung treffen. Um Beobachtungen übertragen zu können, werden Wolken klassifiziert. In der Praxis ist vor allem die Einteilung in Wolkengattungen und Wolkenarten von Bedeutung. In den meisten Gebieten treten bestimmte Wolkenarten gehäuft auf, besonders bei gleichartigen Wetterlagen. Dennoch können nahezu an allen Stellen der Erde sämtliche Wolkenformen vorkommen. Die Klassifikation der Wolken regelt die Weltorganisation für Meteorologie deshalb international einheitlich. Neben ihren optischen Eigenschaften und ihrer Schönheit, die schon immer die Phantasie der Menschen angeregt hat, sind Wolken bei zahlreichen wissenschaftlichen Fragestellungen wichtig. Dies gilt insbesondere für den Strahlungshaushalt der Erde, die Niederschlagsverteilung und die Atmosphärenchemie. Die Nephologie (Wolkenkunde) ist ein selten als eigenständige Fachrichtung angesehener Teilbereich der Meteorologie; als ihr Begründer gilt Luke Howard. Physik und Chemie der Wolken Bestandteile Eine Wolke besteht aus Aerosol, einer Ansammlung fein disperser Teilchen im Gasgemisch der Luft (nicht Wasserdampf, dieser ist ein Gas und genauso unsichtbar wie die restliche Luft). Erst nach dem Abkühlen unter eine bestimmte Temperatur – den Taupunkt – bilden sich aus dem Wasserdampf winzige Wassertröpfchen, in großer Höhe auch winzige, schwebende Eiskristalle. Der Durchmesser der flüssigen Tröpfchen bewegt sich typischerweise im Bereich von zwei bis zehn Mikrometern, kann jedoch gerade bei Regenwolken mit bis zu zwei Millimetern auch viel größer sein. Große Tropfen und auch die noch wesentlich größeren Hagelkörner sind dabei auf starke Aufwinde angewiesen, um der Gravitation entgegen zu wirken. Bildung, Entwicklung und Auflösung thumb|Aufgelöster Amboss eines Cb Wolkenbildung bezeichnet den Prozess der Entstehung von Wolken durch Kondensation oder auch Resublimation von Wasserdampf an Kondensationskernen in der Troposphäre und teilweise auch Stratosphäre. Veränderung der Parameter Temperatur (Dichte) und Luftfeuchtigkeit einer Luftmasse verursachen Entstehung und Auflösung von Wolken. Dies kann beispielsweise geschehen durch * Hebungsprozesse in der Atmosphäre bei Durchzug von Kalt- und Warmfronten, die Luftmassen in höhere Schichten transportiert und dort abkühlen lässt, * Thermische Aufwinde oder Hangaufwinde, * Zufuhr von kälteren Luftmassen, * Zufuhr von feuchteren Luftmassen. Eine sichtbare Wolke entsteht, wenn für die Bildung stabiler Wassertröpfchen oder -kristalle die Bedingungen erfüllt sind. Die haben weniger mit einer Wasseraufnahmefähigkeit der Luft als mit dem Verhältnis von Kondensation und Verdunstung zu tun. An der Oberfläche des Wassertröpfchens innerhalb einer Wolke findet ein steter Austausch von Wassermolekülen zwischen der Umgebungsluft und dem Tropfen statt: Nur wenn sich an den Tropfen mehr Wassermoleküle anlagern als diesen gleichzeitig verlassen, nur wenn also die Kondensationsrate höher als die Verdunstungsrate ist, kann ein Tropfen wachsen und somit zu einer Wolkenbildung führen. Ob es dazu kommen kann, hängt im Wesentlichen von zwei Größen ab: thumb|Wolkenbildung bei Überzug von Luftmassen über einen Berggipfel # Von der Anzahl der Wassermoleküle in der Umgebung des Tropfens: Je mehr Wasserdampfmoleküle das Tröpfchen umgeben, umso wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass eines am Tröpfchen haften bleibt. Die Anzahl der Wasserdampfmoleküle kann der so genannte Wasserdampfpartialdruck ausdrücken, das ist der Anteil des Gesamtluftdrucks, der durch den Wasserdampf entsteht. # Von der Temperatur des Wassertropfens: Je wärmer das Tröpfchen ist, umso leichter lösen sich Wassermoleküle vom Tropfen. Die Bildung einer Wolke wird also begünstigt durch niedrige Temperaturen und durch eine große Anzahl Wassermoleküle oder durch einen hohen Wasserdampfdruck, was gleichbedeutend mit einer hohen relativen Luftfeuchtigkeit ist. Die Temperatur, bei der sich Kondensation und Verdunstung ausgleichen, heißt Taupunkttemperatur. Wird diese unterschritten, entstehen und wachsen unter bestimmten Bedingungen stabile Tröpfchen. Diese Temperatur hängt vom jeweiligen Wasserdampfdruck ab. Der Wasserdampfdruck, bei der Kondensation und Verdunstung im Gleichgewicht sind, heißt Sättigungsdampfdruck. Dieser ist von der Temperatur abhängig und wird außerdem durch Krümmungs- und Lösungseffekte bestimmt. thumb|Cumuluswolke Die Tropfenbildung in der Erdatmosphäre wird erst ermöglicht durch das Vorhandensein einer ausreichenden Anzahl von Kondensationskeimen. Solche Keime können zum Beispiel Staubkörnchen sein, aber auch größere Moleküle, Pollen oder – am Meer – Salzkristalle (siehe Aerosol). Über den Ozeanen ist häufig Dimethylsulfid (DMS) für die Wolkenbildung verantwortlich, welches bei Zersetzungsprozessen von Algen entsteht. Auch bei Temperaturen unter 0 °C kann sich noch ein Großteil der Wolkentröpfchen im flüssigen Zustand befinden. Beim Absinken der Temperatur bis etwa −12 °C bilden sich meist noch keine Eiskristalle heraus, so dass die Wolke aus so genannten unterkühlten Wassertropfen besteht. Ebenso können gelöste Stoffe innerhalb des Tropfens bedingt durch die Gefrierpunktserniedrigung eine Senkung der Kondensationstemperatur bewirken. Bei einem weiteren Absinken der Temperatur nimmt der Eisanteil immer weiter zu, bis bei etwa −40 °C nur noch Eiskristalle vorliegen. In größeren Höhen ist die Wolkenbildung daher durch Kristallisationsprozesse gekennzeichnet. Wegen der geringen Größe der Tröpfchen – ungefähr 1 bis 15 μm oder 0,001 bis 0,015 mm – haben sie auch relativ geringe Fallgeschwindigkeiten, welche sich meist im Bereich von 1 bis 15 cm/s bewegen. Da Wolken häufig durch konvektive Aufwinde entstehen, sinken diese nicht etwa ab, sondern bleiben auf gleicher Höhe oder quellen auf (zum Beispiel der Cumulus). In Regenwolken sind die Tropfen größer (bis 3 mm) und somit auch die Fallgeschwindigkeit höher. Ist ein Schwellenwert überschritten, so dass der Aufwind das gravitative Absinken nicht mehr ausgleichen kann, beginnt es zu regnen. Im Falle des Hagels treten starke Aufwinde auf, welche die Hagelkörner mehrmals aufsteigen und wieder absinken lassen, wobei diese Schicht für Schicht wachsen. 200px|[[Pyrocumulus im Yellowstone-Nationalpark|thumb]] In der Meteorologie werden Wolken nach Form und Höhe über dem Boden unterschieden. Eine Wolke in Bodennähe wird als Nebel bezeichnet, doch auch wenn sie sich nur durch ihre Position unterscheiden, wird der Nebel nicht als Wolkentyp betrachtet. Im weiteren Sinne wird unter Wolkenbildung jedoch auch die Entstehung anderer Wolkentypen verstanden, wie beispielsweise Staubwolken oder Methan-Wolken, wobei man sich hierbei nicht auf die Erde begrenzt und auch die Wolkenbildung auf anderen Himmelskörpern mit einschließt. Bedeutung für den Strahlungshaushalt Wolken haben einen großen Einfluss auf den Strahlungshaushalt der Erde und somit auch die Lufttemperatur, vor allem über den Tagesverlauf, aber auch auf langfristige klimatische Mittelwerte. Dies macht sich vor allem im Sommer bemerkbar. Sobald sich tagsüber eine Wolkendecke bildet und die Sonnenstrahlung abschirmt, die Globalstrahlung also sinkt, nimmt auch die zur Erwärmung der Luft benötigte Sonnenenergie ab und es wird schnell spürbar kälter. Diese Wolkendecke reflektiert aber auch die terrestrische Ausstrahlung zu einem bestimmten Anteil zurück auf den Erdboden. In einer klaren Nacht wird es folglich wesentlich kälter als in einer bedeckten Nacht, da die terrestrische Wärmestrahlung einfach ins Weltall entweicht und kaum durch den in der Atmosphäre enthaltenen Wasserdampf zurückgehalten werden kann. Diese Auswirkungen können besonders in Wüsten beobachtet werden, wo Wolken im Regelfall selten sind: Es wird in der Nacht viel mehr Wärme abgestrahlt beziehungsweise weniger Wärme zurückgehalten als in feuchteren Zonen. Die Temperaturunterschiede zwischen Tag und Nacht sind daher auch viel höher. thumb|250px|Globales Schema der optischen Wolkendicke. Eine wichtige Eigenschaft von Wolken ist deren optische Dicke. Sie bestimmt wie viel der Sonnenstrahlung durch eine Wolkendecke hindurchdringen kann und wie viel sie andererseits absorbiert bzw. reflektiert. Bestimmende Einflussgrößen sind dabei die vertikale Ausdehnung der Wolke, die Verteilung der Tröpfchen- oder Eiskristallgrößen und schließlich die Menge und Verteilung der Wolken selbst. Dabei sind Wolken gegenüber der kurzwelligen UV-Strahlung etwas durchlässiger als gegenüber den Wellenlängen des sichtbaren Lichts. Die Streuung der direkten Sonneneinstrahlung durch die Luftteilchen bedingt deren geringer werdenden Anteil mit abnehmender Höhe und begünstigt damit diesen Effekt. Durch die zusätzliche Streuung an den Wolkentröpfchen nehmen auch die Photonenwege zu, was die Absorption durch Ozon begünstigt und somit die Transmission des Lichts verringert. In Bezug auf die UV-Strahlung ist eine Absorption an den Wassertropfen selbst vernachlässigbar, solange diese nicht allzu stark verunreinigt sind (etwa durch einen Vulkanausbruch). Auf globaler Ebene hat dies im langjährigen Mittel die Folge, dass Wolken 20 % der kurzwelligen Sonneneinstrahlung direkt zurückstrahlen und gleichzeitig 3 % absorbieren. Die Wirkung der Wolken im Strahlungshaushalt ist jedoch, wie im ersten Absatz gezeigt, nicht allein an deren Eigenschaften geknüpft, sondern beruht auf dem Zusammenspiel vielerlei Faktoren. Besonders wichtig ist der Effekt der langwelligen Ausstrahlung der Erdoberfläche in Verbindung mit der atmosphärischen Gegenstrahlung. Dieser Effekt ist die eigentliche Ursache des atmosphärischen Treibhauseffektes und spielt damit eine wichtige Rolle in Bezug auf die Globale Erwärmung. Die Ausstrahlung der Erdoberfläche ist eine Folge der Absorption der direkten und diffusen Sonneneinstrahlung durch die Erdoberfläche und hängt von deren Oberflächentemperatur ab. Die optische Dicke der Wolken, die ihrerseits die Globalstrahlung bestimmt hat, ist nun maßgeblich dafür verantwortlich, wie viel dieser terrestrischen Strahlung in der Atmosphäre absorbiert und auf die Erdoberfläche zurückgestrahlt wird, wobei es beliebig oft zu Mehrfachreflektionen zwischen Wolkenunterseite und Erdboden kommen kann. Durch diese atmosphärische Gegenstrahlung wird die zur Erdoberfläche gerichtete Strahlung jedoch erhöht und gleicht damit die abschirmende Wirkung der Wolken teilweise aus. Wie groß dieser Ausgleich in Bezug auf große Gebiete und lange Zeiträume ist lässt sich nur schwer feststellen, weshalb es sich auch um eine zentrale Fragestellung der Klimamodellierung handelt. Rolle im Wasserkreislauf Wolken üben im Wasserkreislauf die Funktion eines Mittlers zwischen Verdunstung und Niederschlag aus. Zwar ist das in ihnen enthaltene Wasser in Bezug auf die Wasservorkommen der Erde mengenmäßig recht unbedeutend, doch setzen sie dies schnell um. Aussehen Das Aussehen einer Wolke wird in erster Linie durch die Art, Größe, Anzahl und räumliche Verteilung ihrer Bestandteile bestimmt. Es hängt ferner von der Intensität und Farbe des auf die Wolke auftreffenden Lichtes ab, sowie von der jeweiligen Stellung von Beobachter und Lichtquelle zur Wolke. Das Aussehen einer Wolke lässt sich am besten durch Angaben zur Größe, Gestalt, Grob- und Feinstruktur, Helligkeit und Farbe beschreiben. Gestalt und Struktur thumb|Elefantenrüssel Wolken können manchmal eigenartige Formen annehmen, die das menschliche Auge mit Dingen aus dem Alltag verbinden kann. Vor allem bei stärkeren Winden, die die Wolken ausfransen und sich immer wieder neu bilden und verformen lassen, kann man viele Dinge „sehen“: Helligkeit thumb|[[Wolkenstrahlen]] thumb|Oberhalb der Wolken scheinen sie alle nur weiß zu sein Die Helligkeit einer Wolke wird durch das von ihren Teilchen reflektierte, gestreute und durchgelassene Licht bestimmt. Dieses Licht stellt meist direkte oder diffuse Sonnenstrahlung dar, es kann jedoch auch von Mond oder Erdoberfläche herrühren. Besonders durch das große Albedo von Eis- und Schneeflächen kann sich die wahrgenommene Helligkeit der Wolken, aufgrund des rückgestrahlten Lichts, erhöhen. Auch die Einwirkung von Dunst oder besonderer Lichterscheinungen der atmosphärischen Optik, wie unter anderem Halos, Regenbogen, Koronen und Glorien, verändert die Wolkenhelligkeit. Befindet sich Dunst zwischen Beobachter und Wolke, so kann je nach Wolkendichte und Richtung des einfallenden Lichtes die Helligkeit der Wolke verstärkt oder vermindert werden. Dunst schwächt außerdem die Kontraste ab, durch die Gestalt sowie Grob- und Feinstruktur der Wolke erst erkennbar werden. Tagsüber ist die Helligkeit der Wolken so stark, dass sie ohne Schwierigkeit beobachtet werden können. In Nächten mit Mondschein sind die Wolken dann zu sehen, wenn die Mondphase mehr als ein Viertel beträgt. Während der dunkleren Phasen ist das Mondlicht nicht hell genug, um entfernte Wolken erkennen zu lassen. Das gilt insbesondere dann, wenn die Wolken dünn sind. In mondlosen Nächten sind die Wolken im Allgemeinen nicht erkennbar, man kann jedoch manchmal, auf Grund der Verdeckung der Sterne, des Polarlichtes, des Zodiakallichtes oder anderer Effekte, auf das Vorhandensein von Wolken schließen. In Gebieten mit genügend starker künstlicher Beleuchtung sind Wolken auch nachts sichtbar. Daher sind über Großstädten Wolken infolge der von unten kommenden direkten Beleuchtung erkennbar. Eine derartig angeleuchtete Wolkenschicht kann dann einen hellen Hintergrund bilden, gegen den sich tiefer gelegene Wolkenteile plastisch und dunkel abheben. Farbe thumb|Bei [[Sonnenuntergang wird nur die Unterseite der Wolken rot beleuchtet. Die Oberseite liegt in deren Schatten.]] thumb|Nur höchste Teile der Wolken werden noch von der untergehenden Sonne angestrahlt thumb|Von der Sonne angestrahlte Cumulus-Wolken. Die Farbe einer Wolke hängt von der Wellenlänge des Lichtes ab, das die Wolke beleuchtet. Die Wolke selbst kann die Farbe nicht ändern, weil die Tröpfchengröße in Wolken größer als die Wellenlänge des Lichtes ist (ungefähr 1 μm bis 15 μm) und deshalb die Aussagen der Rayleigh-Streuung nicht zutreffen. Das gilt insbesondere für Wolken bis etwa 20 km Abstand, weil dann zu wenige Luftmoleküle vorhanden sind, um Farbänderungen hervorrufen zu können. Befindet sich Dunst oder Staub zwischen Beobachter und Wolke, so kann dadurch die Färbung der Wolke geringfügig verändert werden. Daher können zum Beispiel sehr entfernt liegende Wolken leicht gelb oder orange erscheinen. *Bei genügend hohem Sonnenstand erscheinen die Wolken oder Teile davon in direktem Sonnenlicht weiß oder grau. *Diejenigen Teile, die das Licht vorzugsweise vom blauen Himmel erhalten, haben ein blaugraues Erscheinungsbild. *Bei Annäherung der Sonne an den Horizont, also bei Sonnenauf- und Sonnenuntergang, kann sich ihre Farbe von gelb über orange zu rot verändern, weil durch den sehr langen Weg des Lichtes durch die Atmosphäre ein Großteil der hochfrequenten Lichtanteile (blau) seitlich weggestreut wird (siehe Rayleigh-Streuung#Das Blau des Himmels). Es bleibt überwiegend Licht mit langen Wellenlängen übrig und der Farbeindruck der Sonne verschiebt sich stark in Richtung rot. Der Himmel in der Umgebung der Sonne sowie die Wolken können nur diese Färbung wiedergeben. Die Wolkenfarben sind auch von der Höhe der Wolken sowie deren jeweiliger Stellung zum Beobachter und zur Sonne abhängig. Wenn die Sonne sich dicht ober- oder unterhalb des Horizonts befindet, so können die hohen Wolken durchaus noch fast weiß aussehen, während die mittelhohen Wolken eine kräftige Orange- bzw. Rotfärbung zeigen. Sehr niedrige, im Erdschatten liegende Wolken, sehen grau aus. Diese Farbunterschiede ermöglichen eine Vorstellung von der jeweiligen Wolkenhöhe. Wolken erscheinen im gleichen Höhenniveau bei Blickrichtung gegen die Sonne weniger rot gefärbt als in der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Nachts ist die Helligkeit der Wolken gewöhnlich zu gering, um Farben unterscheiden zu können und alle wahrnehmbaren Wolken erscheinen dann schwarz bis grau, mit Ausnahme derjenigen, die vom Mond beleuchtet werden und ein weißliches Aussehen haben. Besondere Beleuchtungsverhältnisse, wie zum Beispiel Brände, Großstadtlichter oder Polarlicht, können manchmal auch Nachts einigen Wolken eine mehr oder minder ausgeprägte Farbe verleihen. Klassifizierung Geschichtliches Vor Beginn des 19. Jahrhunderts nahm man an, Wolken seien zu vielgestaltig, komplex und vor allem kurzlebig, um sie begrifflich zu kategorisieren. Es war nicht üblich ihnen Bezeichnungen zuzuweisen, man begnügte sich vielmehr, die Wolken nur rein subjektiv anhand von Form und Farbgebung zu beschreiben. Es gab zwar einige wenige Versuche, sie zur Wettervorhersage zu nutzen, doch begnügte man sich meist mit dem Grad ihrer Dunkelheit. Da jedoch die normierte Unterscheidung verschiedener Wolkentypen eine Voraussetzung zu deren Untersuchung, Beschreibung und damit dem Verständnis der Wolken ist, konnte man jenes durch eine lediglich grob beschreibende und zudem sehr uneinheitliche Herangehensweise gerade nicht erlangen. Eine wissenschaftliche Annäherung war ohne eine solche Basis kaum möglich und daher wurden Wolken, wenn überhaupt, nur mystisch-religiös gedeutet bzw. als Motiv von Kunst und Ästhetik wahrgenommen. Der Wandel hin zur heutigen Wolkenklassifikation – und damit der wissenschaftlichen Zugänglichkeit der Wolken überhaupt – geht auf Luke Howard und seine Schrift On The Modification of Clouds aus dem Jahr 1802 zurück. Einen anderen Ansatz verfolgte Jean-Baptiste de Lamarck im gleichen Jahr, unabhängig von Howard und sogar etwas früher als er. Seine Veröffentlichung in der dritten Ausgabe der Annuaire Méteorologique fand jedoch keine Beachtung in der damaligen Fachwelt, sofern man schon von einer solchen sprechen kann. In Anlehnung an die Taxonomie der Lebewesen durch Carl von Linné und im Gegensatz zu Lamarck, verwendete Howard lateinische Bezeichnungen, die dem damaligen Status des Lateins als Sprache der Wissenschaften entsprechend weltweit eingesetzt werden konnten. Er teilte Wolken in Stratus (Schichtwolken), Cumulus (Haufenwolken) und Cirrus (Schleierwolken) sowie auch Nimbus (Regenwolken) ein. Internationales System |- | |} Nach der heute offiziellen Klassifizierung der World Meteorological Organization, festgehalten im Internationalen Wolkenatlas, werden Wolken nach der Höhe ihrer Untergrenze in vier Wolkenfamilien eingeteilt – hohe, mittelhohe, niedrige und solche, die sich über mehrere Stockwerke erstrecken (vertikale Wolken). Diese vier Familien umfassen zehn Gattungen, die mit ihren 14 Arttypen (mit Kombinationen 27 Arten), 9 Unterarttypen und 9 Sonderformen/Begleitwolken in einer Übersicht dargestellt sind. Eine Wolke kann dabei die Merkmale von einer Art und mehreren Unterarten besitzen. Von zentraler Bedeutung ist, dass es sich bei den Wolken um eine Klassifikation nach dem Erscheinungsbild handelt. Dies steht im Gegensatz zu den in den Naturwissenschaften üblicherweise an Herkunft, Entstehung oder Verwandtschaft orientierten (genetischen) Klassifikationssystemen. Wie eine Wolke zu einem bestimmten Erscheinungsbild gekommen ist, spielt für deren Namensgebung folglich keine Rolle, auch wenn viele Erscheinungsbilder auf ihre Entstehungsumstände hin gedeutet werden können. Die Höhenlagen der Wolkenstockwerke variieren mit der geographischen Breite, da die unterste Schicht der Atmosphäre – die Troposphäre – am Äquator rund doppelt so hoch reicht wie an den Polen. Im Winter sind die Wolkenstockwerke aufgrund der niedrigeren Temperatur und damit höheren Luftdichte niedriger als im Sommer. Die Höhen orientieren sich an der Lage der Tropopause, die örtlich wie zeitlich variabel ist und nicht gleichförmig von den Polen zum Äquator ansteigt. Die folgenden Höhenangaben stellen daher nur Orientierungswerte dar. Wolken werden verschieden benannt, zum Beispiel der Cirrus und die Cirruswolke bzw. die Cirren und die Cirruswolken. Häufig sind mehrere Wolkenformen gleichzeitig vorhanden, die sich gegenseitig überdecken können. Übersicht Die folgende Darstellung ist stark an den Internationalen Wolkenatlas (S. 6) angelehnt. Die Buchstaben der jeweiligen Abkürzungen sind deutlich hervorgehoben und werden bei der Benennung kombiniert, zum Beispiel Ci fib für Cirrus fibratus. Deutsche Entsprechungen bzw. Beschreibungen der lateinischen Gattungsbezeichnungen sind in Klammern gesetzt. Zu beachten ist, dass die Einteilung der Cumulus-Wolkengattung in die Wolkenfamilien nicht einheitlich gehandhabt wird. Dies liegt darin begründet, dass man die Wolkenarten Cumulus humilis und Cumulus mediocris eher den tiefen Wolken zurechnen kann, während Cumulus congestus eher zu den vertikalen Wolken gehört. Ein ähnliches Bild zeigt sich bei Nimbostratus. Diese werden hier bei den vertikalen Wolken eingeordnet, können aber auch zu den mittelhohen Wolken gezählt werden. Gattungen Die Gattungen sind die zehn Hauptgruppen der Wolken. Sie geben an, in welcher Höhe sich die Wolken befinden, und ob sie labil oder stabil geschichtet sind. Bei einer stabilen Atmosphärenschichtung sind die (Schicht-)Wolken meist konturlos, wenn die Luftfeuchtigkeit hoch genug ist, sonst zerrissen bis gar nicht vorhanden. Eine labile Schichtung, bei der es zu Aufwinden kommt, führt zu Quellwolken wie dem Cumulus oder dem Cumulonimbus. Die Gattungsnamen werden mit zwei Buchstaben abgekürzt, wobei der erste Buchstabe großgeschrieben wird. Arten Mit der Angabe der Art werden Wolkengattungen weiter nach ihrem inneren Aufbau und ihrer Gestalt unterteilt. Die verschiedenen Arten schließen sich gegenseitig aus, also kann eine Gattung nur die Merkmale einer Art haben. Beispiele sind Cumulus congestus (Cu con), ein hoch aufgetürmter Cumulus, oder Altocumulus stratiformis (Ac str), weit ausgedehnter Altocumulus. Die Arten werden mit drei kleinen Buchstaben abgekürzt. Unterarten Die Unterarten dienen zur Angabe der Anordnung und der Lichtdurchlässigkeit. Eine Wolke kann im Gegensatz zu den Arten die Eigenschaften von mehreren Unterarten aufweisen. Unterarten schließen sich generell gegenseitig nicht aus. Die einzige Ausnahme bilden opacus (lichtundurchlässige Wolkenschicht) und translucidus (ziemlich durchsichtige Wolkenschicht). Beispiele sind Altocumulus undulatus (Ac un, Altocumuli in Wellenform angeordnet) oder Cirrus vertebratus (Ci ve, Cirruswolke, die an ein Fischskelett erinnert). Unterarten werden mit zwei Buchstaben abgekürzt. Sonderformen und Begleitwolken Sonderformen und Begleitwolken müssen nicht zwingend mit der Hauptmasse der Wolke zusammenhängen, insbesondere die Begleitwolken sind meist davon getrennt. Zum Beispiel ist Cumulonimbus mamma (Cb mam) ein Cumulonimbus mit Quellungen „nach unten“ und Cumulus pannus (Cu pan) eine Cumulus-Wolke mit zerfetzten Wolkenteilen. Die Sonderformen und Begleitwolken werden – wie die Arten – mit drei Buchstaben abgekürzt. Mutterwolken Die Mutterwolke dient zur Angabe, aus welcher Gattung sich eine neue Wolkenform gebildet hat. Dazu wird an den Gattungsnamen der Mutterwolke „genitus“ angehängt. Abgekürzt werden sie, indem man zur Gattungsabkürzung „gen“ anhängt. Ausgeschrieben ersetzt man die Endung „-us“ durch ein „o“ und hängt noch ein „genitus“ an. Ein typisches Beispiel ist der Cirrus cumulonimbogenitus (Ci cbgen), ein Cirrus, der sich aus dem Amboss einer Cb-Wolke entwickelt hat. Genetische Klassifikation Neben der Internationalen Klassifikation die sich an der Wolkenhöhe orientiert, existiert auch eine genetische Klassifikation die sich nach der Entstehung der Wolken richtet. Sie geht auf Stüve zurück, der sie 1926 veröffentlichte. Gesonderte Wolkenformen thumb|140px|[[Kondensstreifen über Rheda-Wiedenbrück]] Neben der in der Klassifikation enthaltenen Wolken gibt es noch eine Vielzahl anderer Typen, die aus bestimmten Gründen einen eigenen Namen erhalten haben. Dabei handelt es sich zum Beispiel um die für die Tornadoentstehung sehr wichtigen Mauerwolken und die künstlichen Kondensstreifen der Flugzeuge (meist den Cirrus zugerechnet). Wetterbeobachtung Wolken besitzen wie gezeigt eine hohe Eigendynamik und reagieren sehr schnell auf die Bedingungen in ihrer Umgebung. Dabei ist es möglich zwischen den beobachtbaren Eigenschaften der Wolken und den Eigenschaften, die diese bedingen, eine Verknüpfung herzustellen. Die Ausbreitung der Wolken mit der Höhe ist ein wichtiger Faktor zur Einschätzung konvektiver Prozesse in der Atmosphäre. So ist es über sie in vielen Fällen möglich, die Schichtungsstabilität der Erdatmosphäre zu ermitteln. Bewegungen der Wolken geben Auskunft über die Windverhältnisse in der entsprechenden Höhe. Frontpassage thumb|left|Warmfront thumb|Kaltfront Eine Front kündigt sich meist langsam an, indem zuerst immer mehr Cirruswolken, dann Cirrostratus, dann zusätzlich Altostratus und schließlich Nimbostratus aufziehen. Diese Abfolge läuft in umgekehrter Reihenfolge nach Durchzug der Front ab. In der Regel ist sie begleitet von Cumuluswolken, je nach Stärke der Front auch von Cumulonimbuswolken. Eine Warmfront unterscheidet sich von der Kaltfront bezüglich der Wolken vor allem darin, dass bei der Warmfront die Wolken langsamer aufziehen und bei der Kaltfront langsamer abziehen. Da eine Kaltfront „schneller“ als eine Warmfront ist (kalte Luft ist schwerer und „drückt“ sich schneller voran), sind die Aufwinde auch größer und riesige Cumulonimbuswolken können entstehen. Gewitter und Stürme thumb|250px|right|Roll cloud in Enschede am 17. Juli 2004 Gewitter und Stürme sind häufig zusammen mit den charakteristischen Cumulonimbuswolken zu beobachten, treten in der Regel schnell auf und verschwinden schnell wieder. Sofern sie nicht in Verbindung mit Fronten auftreten, klart der Himmel sehr schnell auf. In einigen Fällen sind die Wolken absolut isoliert, das heißt, sie bilden einen einzelnen Block am ansonsten heiteren Himmel. Daher sind Gewitter vor allem im Gebirge tückisch. Sie können lokal innerhalb einer Stunde auftauchen, abregnen und weiterziehen. Extrem große Cumulonimbuswolken, so genannte Superzellen, sind aufgrund der Ausdehnung mit dem Auge kaum von Nimbostratus oder einer Front zu unterscheiden. Sie können Wirbelstürme mit sich bringen und bestimmen das Wettergeschehen viel länger als normale Gewitter. Auch das Auftreten von Böenfronten mit Roll- oder Shelf clouds ist bei ihnen möglich. Wolkenverschlüsselung Die Codes CL, CM und CH dienen dazu, den Himmelszustand anzugeben. Der Vorteil gegenüber der einfachen – und genaueren – Bezeichnung von Wolken ist, dass nicht jede Wolkenart aufgezählt werden muss, sondern für je ein Stockwerk die Gesamtbewölkung mit einer Ziffer angegeben werden kann. Aus ihr kann auch die Wetterlage bestimmt werden. Die Verschlüsselung erfolgt in der Form: : CW = x Hier steht x für eine Ziffer von Null bis Neun. Ist der Himmelszustand wegen schlechten Lichtverhältnissen, Nebel, Staub, Sand oder ähnlichem nicht sichtbar, kennzeichnet man dies statt einer Zahl mit einem Schrägstrich. Für W trägt man die jeweilige Wolkenhöhe ein. Dabei bedeutet L „low“, also tiefe Wolken ('c'louds 'l'ow), M bedeutet „middle“ (mittelhohe Wolken) und H „high“, hohe Wolken ('c'louds 'h'igh). Können die Wolken nicht eindeutig einer Ziffer zugeordnet werden, so wird diese gewählt, die am besten zutrifft, das heißt die Gruppe, die den größten Teil des Himmels bedeckt. Verschlüsselung der CL-Wolken Zu den tiefen Wolken gehören die Wolkengattungen 'St'ratus, 'S'trato'c'''umulus, '''Cu'mulus und 'C'umulonim'b'''us. Verschlüsselung der CM-Wolken Zu den mittleren Wolken gehören die Wolkengattungen Altocumulus, Altostratus und Nimbostratus. Verschlüsselung der CH-Wolken Zu den hohen Wolken gehören die Gattungen Cirrus, Cirrostratus und Cirrocumulus. thumb|200px|right|Alle drei Wolkengattungen: Ci, Cc, Cs Bedeckungsgrad Der Wolken-Bedeckungsgrad wird in der Meteorologie häufig in Achteln des Himmels angegeben, den Octa von 0 bis 8. Wolken und ''„Bauernregeln“ Der gut zu beobachtende Zug der Wolken ist die Basis vieler Bauernregeln und hat ihren Ruf als Wetterboten begründet. Eine ausreichende Vorhersagequalität dieser Bauernregeln, die auf jahrzehntelanger, weitergegebener Beobachtungen beruhen, ist aber nur regional bzw. gar lokal gegeben. So lautet beispielsweise eine Wetterregel aus dem Vinschgau in Südtirol: : Kommen die Wolken aus Schnals, : Haben wir's Wetter am Hals; : Ziehen sie in's Martell, : dann wird's wieder hell; : kommen sie aus Matsch, : macht es Plitschplatsch; : kommen sie von Ulten, : musst du dich gedulden! Wenn eine markante Felsformation der Alpennordkette bei Innsbruck von einer Wolke umgeben ist, weist dies auf bevorstehenden Regen hin: : Trägt Frau Hitt a Koppen, gean die Stadler durch Lacken. Cirren kündigen in der Regel eine Warmfront und somit eine Wetterverschlechterung an. Dennoch kann man nicht sicher sein, dass diese den jeweiligen Standort auch erreichen wird. Daher entstammt der Spruch: „In Frauen und Cirren kann man sich irren.“ thumb|Wetterstein In Mittenwald ist der Wetterstein (daher auch sein Name) der Berg, der das Wetter vorhersagt: :Hat da Wetterstoa an Sabi, wird's Wetta misarabi. Hat da Wetterstoa an Huat, werd's Wetta morgn wieda guat. Hat der Wetterstein einen Säbel (langgezogene Wolke am Gipfel), wird das Wetter miserabel. Hat der Wetterstein einen Hut (runde Wolke auf dem Gipfel), wird das Wetter morgen wieder gut. Anomalien und extraterrestrische Wolken Anomalien sind sehr ungewöhnliche Wolken, die insbesondere dem klassischen Modell widersprechen. Hierzu gehören zum Beispiel Polare Stratosphärenwolken und leuchtende Nachtwolken. Kulturgeschichte Das Wort „Wolke“ (ahd. wolkan, mhd. wolken) stammt vom gemeinwestgermanischen *''wulkana-'' ab, das möglicherweise auf die indogermanische Wurzel *welg „feucht“ zurückgeht. Ursprünglich ist es ein Neutrum, erst seit dem Spätmittelhochdeutschen ist „die Wolke“ weiblich. thumb|Wolken-Studie (1822) von John Constable Wolken waren und sind ein beliebtes Motiv der Landschaftsmalerei und Naturfotografie. Zu nennen sind hier Jacob Izaaksoon van Ruisdael, Jan van Goyen und Esaias van der Velde aus der niederländischen Landschaftsmalerei sowie Ary Pleysier, William Turner, Caspar David Friedrich, Carl Blechen und vor allem John Constable aus der Romantik, Emil Nolde im 20. Jahrhundert und die grauen Wolkenbilder Gerhard Richters. In China gelten Wolken als Symbol für Glück und Frieden sowie den Westen. Unter Wolken-und-Regen-Spielen versteht man die geschlechtliche Vereinigung. Siehe auch: Bildergalerie Wolken in der Malerei Literatur * World Meteorological Organization (1990): Internationaler Wolkenatlas. 2. Auflage, Deutscher Wetterdienst, ISBN 3881482644 * Dieter Walch (2000): So funktioniert das Wetter. München, ISBN 3-405-15945-8 * Berthold Wiedersich (2003): TaschenAtlas Wetter. Klett, ISBN 3-623-00021-3 * Wehry, W. und Ossing, F. (Hrsg.) (1997): Wolken Malerei Klima in Geschichte und Gegenwart. Deutschen Meteorologische Gesellschaft * Hans Häckel (2004): Wolken. Eugen Ulmer GmbH & Co, ISBN 3-8001-4166-3 * Gavin Pretor-Pinney (2006): Wolkengucken. – Ein Handbuch, 1. Auflage, Heyne-Verlag, ISBN 3-453-60046-0 Weblinks * www.wolken-online.de - Wolkenatlas und Wolkenbilder * Der Karlsruher Wolkenatlas * Fotos von Wolken * Über 2000 Fotos von Wolken und Wetter * bebilderte Wolkenverschlüsselung * Wolken und Klassifizierung (englisch) * mehr als 1500 Fotos von verschiedenen Wolkentypen Kategorie:Wolke Kategorie:Flugmeteorologie an:Boira ar:سحاب arc:ܥܢܢܐ ay:Qinaya bat-smg:Debesis be-x-old:Хмара bg:Облак br:Koumoul bs:Oblak ca:Núvol chr:ᎤᎶᎩᎸ co:Nivulu cr:ᑲᔥᑰᐧᐃᓐ cs:Oblak cy:Cwmwl da:Sky (meteorologi) el:Νέφος eml:Nóvvla en:Cloud eo:Nubo es:Nube et:Pilv eu:Hodei ext:Nubi fa:ابر fi:Pilvi fr:Nuage fur:Nûl gd:Neul gl:Nube gn:Arai he:ענן hi:बादल hr:Oblaci hu:Felhő id:Awan is:Ský it:Nuvola iu:ᓄᕗᔭᖅ/nuvujaq ja:雲 ko:구름 ku:Ewr la:Nubes lb:Wollek lmo:Niula ln:Lipata lt:Debesis lv:Mākoņi mk:Облак ml:മേഘം mr:ढग ms:Awan nah:Mixtli nl:Wolk nn:Sky no:Sky nrm:Nouage pdc:Wolk pl:Chmura pt:Nuvem qu:Phuyu ro:Nor ru:Облако scn:Nùvula sco:Clood sh:Oblak simple:Cloud sk:Oblak sl:Oblak sq:Retë sr:Облак su:Awan sv:Moln sw:Wingu ta:முகில் te:మేఘం tg:Абр th:เมฆ tl:Ulap tr:Bulut uk:Хмари vi:Mây yi:וואלקן zh:云 zh-min-nan:Hûn zh-yue:雲